


Secrets in the dark

by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Confessions, Diners, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Secret Crush, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: Noticing how worried Seoho seemed, as if he was about to take his question back and disappear, Dongju carefully reached over to tug on his sleeve, silently asking him to come closer. For once the older man complied, slowly inching closer so that Dongju could lean against his shoulder.“I can keep a secret, yes. But only if you’re comfortable telling me. I can wait, too, if you’d rather think about it again.”“No, I think… I think if I don’t tell you now, I just never will. So here goes nothing…”
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kpop Promptober Fest





	Secrets in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third week of the Kpop Promptober Fest!  
> Prompt: Write a story that either starts or ends with someone asking, “Can you keep a secret?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

It was such an easy question, only asking for a simple yes or no, but Dongju was rooted to the spot, unsure what he should reply. It wasn’t that he wasn’t trustworthy, but rather the way Seoho had asked him. They were just watching a movie together at Dongju’s place, with the younger munching on some pizza, Seoho only occasionally sipping on his coke. As usual it was already fairly late but none of them minded. 

While Seoho worked night shifts at a diner, sleeping throughout the day, Dongju was a student who had set all his courses towards the evening, with his earliest seminar beginning at 4pm. Both men were pretty much nocturnal and had only met due to Dongju seeking a place to do his homework at, being unable to properly concentrate in his apartment and the library being closed during the night after someone had actually stolen a bunch of books.

Wandering through the empty streets had finally brought him to the Half Moon Diner, where he had met Seoho, a waiter and apparently also the young owner of the establishment. Dongju was still a bit angry that Seoho hadn’t told him he was the owner, especially with how bad he had felt every time the older had gotten him refills on his coffee for free and gifted him several sweets. 

Over a few months they had grown close, Seoho keeping the younger student well fed and hydrated and even helping him out with a bunch of assignments, while Dongju kept him company, even starting to invite him over for movie nights, considering the two had become fast friends. It didn’t even occur to Dongju that he had never seen Seoho’s place until the older fell asleep on his couch one Saturday night, looking strangely at home right there on his couch. 

Upon asking his friend about visiting him for a change, Seoho had claimed he didn’t own a TV, saying it would probably be a boring evening. But after weeks of being persistent, Dongju had managed to get Seoho to invite him over. Truth be told, Seoho really didn’t have a TV and his apartment seemed rather dark but stylish. He owned lots of books, a record player and very antique but pretty furniture. 

Considering Seoho lived right above the diner, which was only ten minutes away from Dongju’s university, the student had decided rather quickly that he would simply spend some of his nights at his friend’s place if he ever got super tired from studying. Seoho had obviously tried to fight that idea off at first but eventually given in. 

Now Dongju spent at least three days each week at his friend’s apartment, even owning his own section inside the other’s closet by now and yet he hadn’t managed to get Seoho to cuddle with him and fall asleep on the same bed. Seeing as Dongju was always craving physical attention and they had been friends for a while, he didn’t understand why the older man refused to even hug him. 

It had been bugging him a lot and especially that evening they had gotten into a little fight about it before they started watching a random disney movie, which none of them were really concentrating on. So hearing Seoho ask this kind of question suddenly threw him off a bit. 

Noticing how worried Seoho seemed, as if he was about to take his question back and disappear, Dongju carefully reached over to tug on his sleeve, silently asking him to come closer. For once the older man complied, slowly inching closer so that Dongju could lean against his shoulder. 

“I can keep a secret, yes. But only if you’re comfortable telling me. I can wait, too, if you’d rather think about it again.”

“No, I think… I think if I don’t tell you now, I just never will. So here goes nothing…”

Taking a deep breath, Seoho went to face Xion a bit, meeting his friend’s curious but trusting eyes. 

“Well, the reason why I never want you to get too close… Dongju, trust me when I say I’d love to cuddle sometimes but… it’s just very hard for me. You see, I’m… I’m a vampire, Dongju… and you smell pretty tasty sometimes and I don’t know if it’s okay for you to trust me without knowing about this aspect of my life.”

For a few seconds both of them were just staring at each other, Dongju not moving at all, Seoho getting more and more nervous. The vampire was about to just get up and leave when Dongju reached up carefully, prodding at his lips, obviously trying to get them to part. 

“I wanna see! Show me, show me!”

“H-hold on, Dongju! Aren’t you scared?”

He would’ve been offended at the very rude eyeroll he received from Dongju, if it wasn’t for his anxiety.

“Why on earth would I be scared? If you big softie wanted to kill me, you could’ve done it months ago. Hell! I even bit you more often than you’d ever have the guts to. So no, I’m not scared. I’m rather amused and curious. Show me those teeth now, you killjoy!”

With a small pout, Seoho finally parted his lips, showing Dongju his sharp fangs. The delighted gasp coming out of the younger’s mouth was enough for Seoho to close it again though, slightly shoving Dongju away who promptly started whining. 

“I always wondered why you would never eat around me but I figured you just made a fool out of yourself because you can’t eat like a normal human being. Well… you kind of can’t, right? So does this mean I can sleep in your bed with you now? I know you can sleep, I saw you do it, so now it’s fine with my consent, right? You also gotta tell me more about all of this! I wanna know it all an-”

“Can I kiss you, Dongju?”

That was the second time that evening they were both staring in utter silence and shock and Seoho really wished his brain to mouth filter would start working again soon before he made even more of a fool of himself. 

Though he didn’t have to worry, considering Dongju caught himself quickly, rushing forward to kiss Seoho eagerly, happy to know that his feelings weren’t onesided and that he finally would get the chance to be closer to Seoho and to get all the affection he had been missing. Maybe he should tell the vampire about his feelings, too, knowing fully well the older usually needed things spelled out clearly for him or he wouldn’t get the hint even if it was right in front of his face. So with a large grin, Dongju broke the kiss, looking up at a flustered Seoho.

“Can you keep a secret?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I only managed to write one of two prompts for this week but still hope you enjoyed reading it, even if it was fairly short! Hopefully I can write the last two prompts on time at least <3 Please leave a comment if you'd like to and want to let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> \- Chelly


End file.
